The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An autonomous driving system recognizes a single lane using a camera and performs autonomous driving on the basis of the recognized lane.
In the autonomous driving system, however, a recognition rate of the camera in recognizing a lane may be varied depending on a color and/or a state of a lane and a road with a large curvature may make it difficult for the camera to recognize a driving lane.
To accurately detect a position of a vehicle, the autonomous driving system with an aid of highly detailed map has been developed so as not to rely on performance of a camera in recognizing a driving lane.
However, the lane recognition technique based on a detailed map requires a high-degree of precision which must also accompany constant updates and causes inconvenience at the same time.